Running To Stand Still
by Kurtis Hunter
Summary: Everything that happened at the Strahov was just the beginning. Lara and Kurtis will have to face a race against the watch to find all the necessary artifacts to destroy the Nephilim while they face their feelings. Rating may go up, please read and review


**_Disaclaimer_: I do not own Tomb Raider, but I wish I did, especially Kurtis. I'd pay 10 million to own him. Darn, if I had them. I'm just a poor University student.. I hope you like my story. Please read and review.**

**If anyone wants to help me with my story, I'd really appreciate it because English is not my first language and this is my first fan fiction. I'm very nervous. :-p**

**The title of this fic belongs to U2, since the theme song is "Running to Stand Still"**

**I already updated this first chapter, I had some minor mistakes, so I'd like to thank AKKON for helping me to find them.**

**

* * *

**  
_**Running to Stand Still**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Kurtis' Dream._

The heavy rain continued to pour down for hours until the annoying sound didn't let him sleep anymore. He opened his eyes slowly. He was glad there weren't any lights on since he felt dizzy and had a slight headache. Still, the lights coming from the hall way emitted enough light to iluminate the room. He was in a hospital. The room was quite small. It had a small couch next to his bed, an old TV resting on a shelf hanging on the wall, and a closet. It was the typical hospital room. Exactly like the ones he had been in so many times.

The IV in his hand hurted badly when he tried to sit down, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his stomachHe decided it would be better if he kept his current position.

"Are you okay Mr Trent?" An old Doctor asked with a perfect american accent entering into the room "You were seriously injured. You were lucky to made it in time. Five minutes later and you would've bled out to death, it was quite a stab"

"We had to recunstruct your liver and your spleen. I hadn't seen such a terrible wound in a long time, but you're going to be fine. You just need to take it easy. It's almost a miracle that you're alive, you should be in a comma, or worse.."

Kurtis smiled umcomfortably "Thanks Doctor. I have a headache and I'm a little dizzy, but other than that I feel like "new" " He stated lazily

"It's the anesthesya. The effect will wear off in a few hours. You'll feel better then" said the Doctor wearly, measuring his temperature.

"A young lady told me to give you this" The old lady handed him a letter " She also told me that she will be back later. If you need anything press the red button, and I'll be here as soon as possible"

Kurtis opened the letter slowly, he turned on the light, and started to read it. The letter was written in plain white paper with green ink. Lara's handwriting was very neat, and elegant.

**Kurtis:**

**I went to rest, I needed to charge my batteries for a while so I could keep an eye on you. **

**I will fill you in with everything that happened at the Strahov when I get back to you, it's a long story.**

**Take care, and we'll talk later.**

**Lara**

He tried to remember what had happened after he had killed Boaz. He remembered walking for a while, until he felt too weak to continue so he decided to rest in a small room a few meters away from the place where the struggle with the giant spider had taken place. Everything afterwards was just a blur. He was sure that Lara had saved him, but he didn't know what had happened to Ekhardt and to the Sleeper. He had so many questions for Lara that he could hardly wait to see her again.

He couldn't stay awake as long as he would have liked to. He started to feel sleepy again. He looked out the window, and since it was dark, he decided that he didn't have a reason to stay awake. Soon he was having a restless sleep.

"_Kurtis, you have to face it, be a man, once and for all. You must accept your fate, you are meant to be a Lux Veritatis warrior, it's in your blood and there's no way you can deny it". _The older man reseblembled him in every single way, he had the same icy blue eyes, dark hair and handsome features, but he was different from his father, he wanted to be free, he didn't want to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"_Let me do whatever the fuck I want. I'm 19, I'll go where I want to, and I'll do what I want to.. I'm not meant to like you Konstantin, a hero, nah, it's not for me. I'm MEANT to do other things, like whatever the fuck I want.. I've done whatever you wanted me to since I was born, hell, it's over now, you can't control my life anymore.. See ya"_ He grabbed his backpack and left. It was the last time he had seen his father alive.

He woke suddenly. It hurt him very much when he moved. He groaned loudly.

"Are you okay sleepyhead, you look like crap, bad dream huh?" Lara asked nicely. "Welcome to the world of the living. I'm glad to see that you made it through. It was quite a mess the one you left at the Strahov." She smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, you look good too." Kurtis said coldly.

"I've got your strange weapon and your Boran X, I'll give them to you as soon as you get out. The nurses wouldn't have found you as lovely as they think you are if they had found all your gear".

"I don't know how to thank you, I seem to be taking an awful care of my ass lately"

Lara smiled again.

"You're pretty damn right about that" The tomb raider answered sitting on the couch.

"Lara, I need to know everything that happen at the Strahov. There can't be any loose ends, Ekhardt is a very dangerous guy.."

"It's OK. He's dead. As dead as Tutankamon. Same with Karel, and the Sleeper"

Kurtis sat down slowly. He needed to digest everything that Lara was telling him.

"What happened after you left?" Kurtis asked with a sharp tone

"I started fighting with Ekhardt. I got to stab him twice with the Periapt Shards" Lara was almost whispering. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she had to say to Kurtis."Then, I was going to stab him with the third Shard, but Karel grabbed my wrist, he took the shard and stabbed him"

"He better got what he deserved" He answered clenching his left fist

"I know he was one of the Cabal members, but why did he kill him?"

"Because he was a nephilim" Lara answered slowly, waiting for Kurtis' reaction, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there, listening to every single word she had to say without interrupting her "He had transformed himself in everyone I'd met and seen in the last 24 hours; Bouchard, Von Croy, you, me.."Lara took a sip of water and continued "Then, he started chasing me. I took the disc that Ekhardt had managed to build after collecting all the obscura paintings. I ran towards the sleeper and I placed the disc on his ankle. As soon as I placed it a white ray of light appeared, and it went throught the Sleeper's and Karel's body. Karel started to yell, and they disappeard. I went to find you afterwards, but you weren't there. All I found was a pool of blood, and your chirugai. When I picked it up, It started to vibrate, and it led me to where you were. I called an ambulance as soon as I found you. I didn't think you were going to make it Kurtis, you were unconscious and bleeding badly"

Lara took another sip of water and continued talking. "I don't think this was the end Kurtis. There are a lot of pieces in this puzzle that don't make sence. It was too easy"

"I know Lara" Kurtis answered slowly "This is just the beginning"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be better. There's going to be a lot of action, and things you're not expecting. :-D** **You're going to know why Kurtis didn't die of such wound. I don't know when though. **


End file.
